


I Will Wait ...

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, Pain, Prison, Rimmerworld, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimmer endures 600 years in prison just to see Lister again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait ...

A hundred years done, fifty-seven years in prison. I count the days till I can see you again, say I'm sorry.  
They tried to break my hard-light drive but they couldn't. Now I am tortured each day. I will endure to repent, I will endure for you. To see you.  
I will wait.

Two hundred years, I can still see you, hear you. Your name is getting lost in time as are the names of the others. Days of silence, days of pain, days of torture.  
I will wait.

Three hundred years, I have begun to remember again: my life, my childhood, the years of waiting and longing, the pain. I have never forgotten you. I am so used to pain now, being tortured by myself that it seems normal.  
I will wait.

Four hundred years, I could switch myself of and end it all, put an end to the pain, the torture, the loneliness. But I can't, I have to wait. You are coming for me. You promised and it isn't long now.  
I will wait.

Five hundred years, on the outside I have not aged, but I feel every year, every century. I am old and tired, so tired. What use will I be to you when you come for me? I can still remember your face, your eyes.  
I will wait.

Six-hundred years, I have repented, I have waited. Not long now, not long until it is over. Hundreds of years of torture and loneliness endured just to see you again.  
I will wait.

Home, you have released me from incarceration, but I am still a prisoner. How long will I wait until you truly set me free?  
I will wait …  
Forever.


End file.
